


*:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*

by sugari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, adding tags as the fic progresses, half crack fic, i guess, im adding the tag bc why not, mlm author, no its because they have like no air time so idk their personalities pfffb, pfbfbf, the 2nd years who arent regulars just dont to be involved pff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugari/pseuds/sugari
Summary: Hinata makes a group chat with a title with excessive sparkle symbols and it becomes the hell chatThat or this monstrosity is what I write when I'm bored and in a slump.





	1. the start of *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:* (aka the start of hell)

**Author's Note:**

> First off usernames!
> 
> thelittlegiant20: Hinata  
> ka.gay.ama: (it was a mistake to let Tanaka and Nishinoya pick his UN) Kageyama  
> ancientmoonlizard: Tsukishima  
> yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: Yamaguchi  
> dadchi: Daichi  
> sugarywara: Sugawara  
> ennoshita.c: Ennoshita  
> muchwowsuchtanaka: Tanaka  
> herecomesdatyuu: Nishinoya  
> volleybaeace: (never let Nishinoya pick your UN) Asahi  
> theoriginallolcat: Kuroo  
> kenma.kzme: Kenma
> 
> Now, you read. [I'll put the usernames at the beginning in every chapter in case you forget]

_thelittlegiant20 added ka.gay.ama, ancientmoonlizard, yeah.im.gucci.tatterson, dadchi, sugarywara, ennoshita.c, muchwowsuchtanaka, herecomesdatyuu, volleybaeace, theoriginallolcat, kenma.kzme to *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*_

thelittlegiant20: since i have all of karasuno's skype usernames i can add you all to this group chat !!! :D  
kenma.kzme: ok but why am i added  
theoriginallolcat: im not karasuno but im not karacomplaining  
ancientmoondinosaur: you made a pun in english im out bye

_ancientmoondinosaur left *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*_

yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: tsukki why

_yeah.im.guccitatterson added ancientmoondinosaur *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*_

thelittlegiant20: oops i didnt mean to add kuroo and kenma but hi!!!!!  
ancientmoonlizard: Kick them out.  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: ^^^  
ka.gay.ama: kick them  
herecomesdatyuu: KICK THEM OUT, KICK THEM OUT!  
muchwowsuchtanaka: KICK THEM OUT, KICK THEM OUT!  
theoriginallolcat: :((( why does everyone hate me  
kenma.kzme: this isn't new kuroo.  
theoriginallolcat: u know u luv me kenma <3 u couldnt live w/o me  
kenma.kzme: kuroo what are you doing  
theoriginallolcat: :(((( KENMA LOVE ME  
kenma.kzme: didnt you just say i did  
theoriginallolcat: yeah but idk if its true :((  
kenma.kzme: dont be stupid kuroo  
ancientmoonlizard: get a room please  
theoriginallolcat: haha ur is just jealous that i have a bf and u dont : )))  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: who said tsukki was single tho  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: oh crap BYE

_yeah.im.gucci.tatterson left *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*_

_herecomesdatyuu added yeah.im.gucci.tatterson to *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*_

herecomesdatyuu: please yamaguchi inform your senpais ;)  
muchwowsuchtanaka: inform us about this not single tsukishima ;)  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ASDFJAF  
herecomesdatyuu: but u can type it ;)  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: I HAVE NOTHING TO TYPE OR SAY PLS  
ancientmoonlizard: are you gonna keep harassing my boyfriend or should i just kill you  
theoriginallolcat: OH????  
hereconmesdatyuu: OH????  
muchwowsuchtanaka: OH?????  
thelittlegiant20: WHAT  
ka.gay.ama: WHAT  
theoriginallolcat: *weeps* this is a wonderful day TSUKISHIMA HAS A BOYFRIEND  
herecomesdatyuu: we're gonna barge into your house and give you presents ok  
muchwowsuchtanaka: lots of memes too  
ancientmoonlizard: please don't.  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: why such a big deal tho we've been together for kind of a while now?  
thelittlegiant20: WHAT  
ka.gay.ama: WHAT  
sugarywara: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR OLDER SENPAIS YAMAGUCHI :(  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: ok what now  
sugarywara: asdfsg h yama U SHOULDVE TOLD UR MOTHER  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: but i dont know how she feels abt gays and ppl tho  
sugarywara: IM YOUR MOTHER ASFGDFG  
ancientmoonlizard:  
dadchi: does that mean im ur husband suga or  
sugarywara: I PICKED THAT USERNAME FOR YOU YES UR MY HUSBAND DAMMIT DAICHI  
kenma.kzme: should we leave now or?  
theoriginallolcat: the gc is named **VOLLEYBALL** so obviously we're allowed kenma  
kenma.kzme: yes but shouyou mentioned karasuno at the beginning and not volleyball players in general  
thelittlegiant20: no you guys can stay  
kenma.kzme: ok but can't say that ill be active  
theoriginallolcat: ...but you text me all the time kenma  
kenma.kzme: you always text me first  
theoriginallolcat: and you always reply so i have to reply  
ancientmoonlizard: get a room lovebirds  
theoriginallolcat: you mean lovecats  
herecomesdatyuu: woooow  
muchwowsucktanaka: great pun kuroo 10/10  
theoriginallolcat: *bows* thank you, thank you  
dadchi: just asking you do realize this is not the whole karasuno team  
dadchi: you forgot some of the non-regulars  
ennoshita.c: ive asked before and they dont have skypes but i think (name) might?? lemme see  
thelittlegiant20: :OOO  
ennoshita.c: Kazuhita doesn't have a skype but Hisashi does and doesn't want to.  
thelittlegiant20: Kazuhita?? Hisashi??  
ennoshita.c: Kinoshita and Narita.  
thelittlegiant20: o  
dadchi: Hinata you should know the non regulars >:(  
thelittlegiant20: IM SORRY DAD  
thelittlegiant20: I DIDNT MEAN TO ADD DAD HRWWGHIWE WHY YOUR USERNAME  
herecomesdatyuu: ASAHI DITCHED US. HES LIKE NOT HERE :( HES DE A D  
volleybaeace: i didnt leave you? im just not talking ;;;;  
herecomesdatyuu: SOMETIMES I CAN STILL SEE HIS TEXTS  
volleybaeace: pls stop acting like im dead  
sugarywara: ok but speaking of usernames kagayama's username is ka**GAY**ama. kagayama i didnt realize you were so open. but i am proud of you.  
ka.gay.ama: I'm not gay. My username wasn't picked for me.  
sugarywara: what  
dadchi: what  
thelittlegiant20: what  
herecomesdatyuu: :)  
muchwowsuchtanaka: :)  
sugarywara: ...did you let nishinoya and tanaka pick your username  
ka.gay.ama: I couldn't decide so I let them.  
ancientmoondinosaur: "I'm not gay" Kagayama that's the biggest lie I've ever heard.  
ancientmoondinosaur: seen*  
sugarywara: are you sure?? "I don't have a crush on Bakayama" is the biggest one I've heard  
thelittlegiant20: SUGA :((((  
ka.gay.ama: I'll message you Hinata.  
thelittlegiant20: WHAT !!!  
ka.gay.ama: nvm meet me at coach Ukai's shop  
thelittlegiant20: WHAT!!!!  
herecomesdatyuu: they're both on 'away' ;))))  
volleybaeace: let their innocence be nishi  
sugarywara: OMG ASAHI CALLS NISHINOYA NISHI THATS SO CUTE!!!  
herecomesdatyuu: its-time-to-stop.png

 


	2. a henchman is a sass-er and a surprise boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not updating !!!! ive been in too many slumps for everything tbh oops  
> it's a lil short but ill prolly update tomorrow because im hella bored hah  
> now here's the list of users in case you forgot (also, there's some more people joining in too so ;) )
> 
> thelittlegiant20: Hinata  
> ka.gay.ama: (it was a mistake to let Tanaka and Nishinoya pick his UN) Kageyama  
> ancientmoonlizard: Tsukishima  
> yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: Yamaguchi  
> dadchi: Daichi  
> sugarywara: Sugawara  
> ennoshita.c: Ennoshita  
> muchwowsuchtanaka: Tanaka  
> herecomesdatyuu: Nishinoya  
> volleybaeace: (never let Nishinoya pick your UN) Asahi  
> theoriginallolcat: Kuroo  
> kenma.kzme: Kenma

theoriginallolcat: do you mind if i add anyone  
ancientmoonlizard: yes  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: yes  
kenma.kzme: yes  
thelittlegiant20: not really as long as it's not anyone annoying

 

_theoriginallolcat added heyheyheyitsbrokuto, owlyouneedtodoisshutup, oikawaii to *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*_

 

ancientmoonlizard: More english puns I'm gone.

 

_ancientmoonlizard left *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*_

 

heyheyheyitsbrokuto: HEY HEY HEY : (((( I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO GET A GOOD DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!!!  
owlyouneedtodoisshutup: Bokuto-san, calm down.  
thelittlegiant20: no one can add him back unless it's yama  
theoriginallolcat: wait why we havent teased him enough  
thelittlegiant20: because yama is the only one who's stinyshima's contact  
theoriginallolcat: oh that makes a lot of sense

 

_yeah.im.gucci.tatterson added ancientmoonlizard to *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*_

 

ancientmoonlizard: Why.  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: Sorry Tsukki!  
oikawaii: Did everyone forget about me :0??  
ka.gay.ama: Who is this?  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: yeah who's this >:0!?  
oikawaii: I AM HURT TOBIO-CHAN AND WHOEVER YOU ARE  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: that's yamaguchi-sama to you  
herecomesdatyuu: OOOOOH  
muchwowsuchtanaka: OOOOOOH SASS  
ancientmoonlizard: Shut up Yamaguchi.  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: I'm not that sorry Tsukki!  
ancientmoonlizard: That's fine.  
theoriginallolcat: WHOA TSUKKI YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS MEAN D: I THOUGHT THE HOSTILE PART OF THE TSUNDERE PHASE WAS OVER!!!! D:  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: Says who?  
theoriginallolcat: YOU'RE A HENCHMAN YAMAGUCHI NOT A SASS-ER  
kenma.kzme: Kuro what's a sass-er  
kenma.kzme: Also, don't be mean.  
theoriginallolcat: sorry ;w;  
volleybaeace: can i leave this is scary  
herecomesdatyuu: ASAHI YOU CAN'T LEAVE THIS TIME! D:  
volleybaeace: but yamaguchi got sassy and he's scary when he's sassy  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: How come you're scared of everyone shorter than you  
volleybaeace: and the people taller ;;  
herecomesdatyuu: brb gotta get bat to hit Yamaguchi with because he just insulted Asahi  
oikawaii: The aftermath of Yama-chan.  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: I already said, that's Yamaguchi-sama to you.  
heyheyheyitsbrokuto: someone go get more water  
herecomesdatyuu: Yamaguchi isn't even roasting anyone but everyone needs water and sunscreen because ouch the sass is coming in through the screen  
heyheyheyitsbrokuto: tsukki must be so proud of his boyfriend  
yeah.im.gucci.tatterson: *Tsukishima  
ancientmoonlizard: *Tsukishima  
owlyouneedtodoisshutup: Bokuto-san, you should use Tsukishima-san's name instead of his nickname.  
heyheyheyitsbrokuto: why :(  
owlyouneedtodoisshutup: Because respect.  
dadchi: tsukishima doesn't have respect for anyone tbh  
theoriginallolcat: r u sure bc it looks like he respects yamaguchi a lot lol  
yeah.its.gucci.tatterson: what  
ancientmoonlizard: why are we talking about me in the first place  
yeah.its.gucci.tatterson: its bc bokuto called you tsukki instead of tsukishima >:0  
ancientmoonlizard: oh yeah i have to get a knife and stab him brb  
heyheyheyitsbrokuto: HOLY SHIT TSUKKI PLS  
yeah.its.gucci.tatterson: >:0 IT'S TSUKISHIMA TO YOU !!!!!!  
heyheyheyitsbrokuto: I'M SORRY I MEAN HOLY SHIT TSUKISHIMA  
theoriginallolcat: BRO WE HAVE TO PROTECT YOU BRO  
ancientmoonlizard: i have to stab kuroo too lemme get another knife  
kenma.kzme: He's joking right?  
owlyouneedtodoisshutup: I'm sure. But if he's not...  
kenma.kzme: Well, we can handle it.  
theoriginallolcat: holy fuck kenma whoa  
heyheyheyitsbrokuto: shit we just cant compete with our boyfriends theyre too fucking cool  
yeah.its.gucci.tatterson: well you won't touch tsukki before you two are dead :)  
theoriginallolcat: ok shit im out that's fucking scary kenma don't risk it  
kenma.kzme: but he was going to stab you and we cant have that  
kenma.kzme: better me than you  
theoriginallolcat: :( KENMA KEEP UR PESSIMISM OUT OF HERE :(  
ancientmoonlizard: lol you should reread the chat because everyone overreacted i wasn't going to kill anyone  
heyheyheyitsbrokuto: whew  
ancientmoonlizard: for now that is  
theoriginallolcat: ASDFHDSFJH SCARY  
kenma.kzme: don't touch my man  
yeah.its.gucci.tatterson: then tell your boyfriend to keep his hands to himself  
kenma.kzme: kuroo fuck off of other ppl ok  
theoriginallolcat: why is everyone so scary i swear to asahi  
volleybaeace: what  
herecomesdatyuu: asahi does look like god doesn't he  
theoriginallolcat: asdsfdsfsd im sorry it slipped  
oikawaii: where's iwaaaaaaaa-chan !!  
theoriginallolcat: you add him im not getting yelled at by your boyfriend to be placed in this hell chat  
oikawaii: 1. well he won't yell at /me/ 2. he's not my boyfriend!!  
ka.gay.ama: well you wish he was  
oikawaii: TOBIO-CHAN WHAT THE HELL  
ancientmoonlizard: he's just stating the facts  
oikawaii: MEGANE-KUN WHAT THE HELL  
yeah.its.gucci.tatterson: Tsukishima-san* :)  
oikawaii: HMPH HE WON'T YELL AT ME YOU'LL SEE

 

_oikawaii added cicada.chan to *:･ﾟ✧!!VOLLEYBALL!!✧･ﾟ:*_

 

cicada.chan: shittykawa what the hell is this  
oikawaii: see he didn't yell at me!!!  
cicada.chan: well I'm gonna hit you  
oikawaii: MEAN!!!! :((  
oikawaii: HE'S AT MY DOOR THE DOORBELL JUST RUNG HELP  
theoriginallolcat: no one can help you now :)  
heyheyheyitsbrokuto: can someone record this  
cicada.chan: on it  
oikawaii: ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS    
cicada.chan: you thought wrong  
cicada.chan: I'm your boyfriend  
oikawaii: JKJFLSDJH WHAT  
theoriginallolcat: ah young love  
oikawaii: you sound old kuroo  
heyheyheyitsbrokuto: yknow you might wanna watch out for kenma bc insulting him man is not a good idea if you scroll up lol  
oikawaii: but iwa-chan will protect me with his biceps !! (✧ ^ ω ^ ) ♥ so no way he's gonna touch me if iwa-chan is there!  
cicada.chan: that depends if you're being annoying or not, I might just walk away  
oikawaii: IWA CHAN SO MEAN  
cicada.chan: only kidding I would be there but not do anything  
oikawaii: THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER  
ennoshita.c: so I'm an hour late but what the hell happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bug me on my tumblr if you want bc im super active there

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [if you didn't know, Kuroo's chat name is from [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7151264/chapters/16236896) which is a super good fic!! check it out!!]
> 
> also talk to me on [my tumblr :0 ](http://sugaryest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
